


Damsel

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Anon asked:  can u do an arrow fic where reader is childhood friend with oliver and thea but she has no idea that they are all vigilante? and when she found out about it, she went livid because they kept it secret n lies to her continuously. oliver, thea, felicity, etc felt a little bad, tries to calm her down. she only find out because she got kidnapped and her boss apparently a villain. thanks in advance.





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“Thanks Y/N! See you tomorrow?” you heard Thea call as you slipped on your jacket.

“Yeah! No problem. See ya!” the club’s metal doors clanked shut behind you. Tiredly you pulled your car door open and dropped your purse on the passenger seat as you sat down. The comfort could only last for so long when there was a stinging in the base of your neck, Your hand flew to the area, landing on a syringe. You panicked and squirmed before whatever had been injected took effect and you lost consciousness.

\--

Minutes? Hours? Days?! You didn’t know how long you were out but suddenly it was blindingly bright and cold and there was a gun pressed to your forehead. You froze, squinting.

“Where is Oliver Queen?” A low voice demanded.

“I…I don’t know.” You squeaked 

“Don’t give me that crap Y/N!” The gun pressed harder into your skin. You recognized that voice.

“Mr. Van Mallik?! What are you-”

“Tell me where Queen is or I’ll be forced to do something you really don’t want me to.” Your boss interrupted.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know!”

“Well, I’ll leave you to think about it. Until then.”The gun clanked onto a metal surface and a door slammed shut. You let out a shaky breath, which quickly turned into sobs that wracked your entire body.

“Calm down Y/N! You’re not doing any god like this! No more crying, no more fear. My wrists and ankles are bound. So no escape. So I wait …” You said aloud, finally realizing why it was so cold. You were in a freezer. “And hope I don’t die of hypothermia. I am so quitting after this…”

In the next hour or so your boss visited once, saying something about dying slowly. You shivered violently and tried to move your frozen fingers but they were painfully numb. Fan-fucking-tastic. You heard a crash outside the freezer and jumped. The door slammed open and your boss stumbled in.

“You Bitch!” He yelled, punching your face and head repeatedly. There was a faint ‘thrum’ sound and he fell away from you, holding his shoulder.

“Sion Van Mallik! You have failed this city!” Said a new voice, deep and digitally altered, then two figures stepped forward. One tall and dressed in green, the Arrow. And a new one, feminine and dressed in red. Red helped you out of your restraints while the arrow tied up Mr. Van Mallik. With your arm around the girl’s shoulders you made it an incredible two steps before losing consciousness again.

\--

There was cold metal underneath you and lots of computerized beeping noises echoed around the room. Groaning you sat up on the table.

“Woah! Y/N slow down. You’re injured.”

“I’m okay Felicity. Where am I?” You asked looking around at the fancy computers and arrows lying around.

“The basement of Verdant. Do you remember anything?” She asked

“Yeah. Kidnapping, freezers, evil boss and getting saved by the ‘Arrows’. I… I thought the basement was flooded.”

“Yeah about that.” said Diggle, walking up behind you. “Oliver! Thea!” At the bodyguard’s call the siblings came forward, clad in familiar red and green.

“Wha?!” you blinked in surprise. “Ollie…you’re the Arrow? And Thea…?”

“Speedy. I’m sorry.” She said “I wanted to tell you Y/N.” Oliver spoke up before she could say more.

“I’m sorry too. I told Thea not to tell you. Sh-”

“No!” You cut in. “You had no right to do that! We have been friends since primary school! You don’t think I deserve to know if my two best friends are risking their lives every night dressed as Christmas incarnated? And Thea… when Ollie was stuck on Lian Yu and we thought the worst, we agreed to tell eachother everything. Why the hell didn’t you trust me enough to tell me something like th- mpff!” In your rant you hadn’t realized what Oliver was doing until his lips pressed against yours. You made a muffled sound of protest and shoved him away. “Y-You jerk!” you exclaimed, pushing past him and running out of the basement. With teary eyes you climbed all the way tho the roof where the weather seemed to mock you with clear skies and warm summer breezes. Sitting near the edge you cried. Shoulders shaking and your face a mess of bruises, small cuts and tears. A few minutes latter Oliver climbed up to sit next to you.

“I-I don’t want t-to talk to you…” 

“Then don’t say anything. Just listen.” He said “I’m sorry. We should have… I should have told you.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I have a lot of enemies. Both as Oliver Queen and the Arrow. I guess I was worried that someone would try to get to me through you.” He said in a low voice. “And in the basement, I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. I’m sorry.”

You looked away. “I’m still angry… but I forgive you. Though you don’t have to apologise for that last part.”

“What?” For once the billionaire was flustered.

“Well, I assume a kiss like that means you like me. So that makes it appropriate to say that I like you too.” You said looking up.

“Then I wouldn’t be going out of bounds If i did this?” you gave no movement of protest as his hands cradled the back of your head and he leaned closer. Closing your eyes, you met him halfway. Unlike before, this kiss was gentle and tender, despite the sting of your split lip and the subtle taste of blood and tears. Your fingers curled into his jacket and calloused but careful hands ran through your tangled hair. You tilted your head, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. Loss of a time seem to be a theme lately, you had no idea how long you stayed on the roof with Oliver. When you did pull away though, you were both panting lightly. You kept your eyes closed and leaned your bruised forehead against his. 

“No more lies and secrets. I promise,” He said finally.

“I’m going to hold you to that.”


End file.
